Kineceleran
Kinecelerans are a sapient species from the planet Kinet. Biology Kinecelerans have blue faces and skin. They have long tails that may or may not have black stripes on them. Their arms end in three fingered hands. Their feet have wheels on them, which enables them to run at high speeds. Their eye color has been seen to be white, green and light blue. Kineceleran have black lips, black facial markings, and black rings around their pupil-less eyes. Some Kinecelerans have claws instead of fingers. Clothing Kinecelerans typically wear helmets, which are usually are black, long, elliptical, and pointed at the top and have visors built-in which can cover their face. Some Kinecelerans lack helmets, instead having alternate headwear covering their scalps. Behaviour Kinecelerans live their lives in a constant rush and can be very hyperactive. They are gangly, naturally awkward and are prone to acting without thinking. Powers and Abilities Kineceleran can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500mph almost immediately, fast enough to run on water, walls and ceilings. XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. Kinecelerans have very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at very high speeds. Kinecelerans seem to think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as XLR8 is able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. Kinecelerans are capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds. Kinecelerans with claws can use them cut through many materials with relative ease. Kinecelerans have prehensile tails. According to the pop-up edition of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, Kinecelerans can recover from injuries faster than other species. Weaknesses Some surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, can make it hard for a Kineceleran to maintain control or slow down. It can be difficult for Kinecelerans to stay focused. Notable Kinecelerans *XLR8 (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) *DJ *E-N *Helen's genetic donor *K8-E *ML-E *ML-E's mother *N-8 *N-D *Unnamed Kineceleran prisoner of Incarcecon 'Kineceleran Hybrids' *Helen Wheels (½ Human ½ Kineceleran) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Kineceleran, 10/11 various) *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 Kineceleran, 48/49 various) 'Prototype Omnitrix/Biomnitrix Fusions' 'Prototype Omnitrix' *XLArm8 (½ Kineceleran ½ Tetramand) *XLRBolt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Kineceleran) *XLRChuck (½ Kineceleran ½ Perk Gourmand) *XLRDiamond (½ Kineceleran ½ Petrosapien) *XLRFly (½ Kineceleran ½ Lepidopterran) *XLRFreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Kineceleran) *XLRGrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Kineceleran) *XLRHeat (½ Kineceleran ½ Pyronite) *XLRJaws (½ Kineceleran ½ Piscciss Volann) *XLRMatter (½ Galvan ½ Kineceleran) *XLRMutt (½ Kineceleran ½ Vulpimancer) *XLRO (½ Kineceleran ½ Thep Khufan) *XLRStrike (½ Kineceleran ½ Transylian) *XLRVine (½ Florauna ½ Kineceleran) *XLRWolf (½ Kineceleran ½ Loboan) 'Biomnitrix' *Alien XLR8 (½ Celestialsapien ½ Kineceleran) *XLArm8 (½ Kineceleran ½ Tetramand) *XLRBig (½ Kineceleran ½ To'kustar) *XLRChill (½ Kineceleran ½ Necrofriggian) *XLRChuck (½ Kineceleran ½ Perk Gourmand) *XLRClock (½ Chronosapien ½ Kineceleran) *XLRDactyl (½ Kineceleran ½ Pturbosaurian) *XLRDiamond (½ Kineceleran ½ Petrosapien) *XLRDitto (½ Kineceleran ½ Splixson) *XLRDrillo (½ Kineceleran ½ Talpaedan) *XLRDust (½ Kineceleran ½ Nemuina) *XLREcho XLREcho (½ Kineceleran ½ Sonorosian) *XLRFrag (½ Incursean ½ Kineceleran) *XLRFreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Kineceleran) *XLRG (½ Kineceleran ½ Prypiatosian-B) *XLRGoop (½ Kineceleran ½ Polymorph) *XLRGrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Kineceleran) *XLRGravity (½ Galilean ½ Kineceleran) *XLRHeat (½ Kineceleran ½ Pyronite) *XLRHopper (½ Kineceleran ½ Orthopterran) *XLRigg (½ Kineceleran ½ Planchakule) *XLRMech (½ Kineceleran ½ Nanochip or ¼ User's species ⅓ Kineceleran ¼ Nanochip) *XLRot (½ Kineceleran ½ Gutrot's species) *XLRPick (½ Kineceleran ½ Toepick's species) *XLRSaur (½ Kineceleran ½ Vaxasaurian) *XLRSpin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Kineceleran) *XLRSquatch (½ Gimlinopithecus ½ Kineceleran) *XLRStrike (½ Kineceleran ½ Transylian) *XLRTomix (½ Kineceleran ½ Atomix's species) *XLRTrout (½ Ickthyperambuloid ½ Kineceleran) *XLRWorst (½ Atrocian ½ Kineceleran) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline ' *XLR8 (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) 'Dimension 23' *Speedy Quick (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) [[Gwen 10 Timeline|'Gwen 10 Timeline']] *''Kineceleran'' (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) 'Protector of Earth Timeline' *XLR8 (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) 'Omniverse (Video Game) Timeline' *XLR8 (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *XLR8 (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Kinet Category:Species with Enhanced Speed Category:Species with Enhanced Jumping Category:Species with Enhanced Reflexes Category:Species with Enhanced Healing Category:Species with Enhanced Dexterity Category:Species with Tornado Generation Category:Species with Prehensile Tail Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Sharp Claws (some)